


Perception

by ThomE_Gemcity_06



Category: Trainspotting (Movies), Trainspotting Series - Irvine Welsh
Genre: Alternate Universe, Birthday, Born This Way!, F/M, Intersex, Intersexual! Mark Renton, M/M, Other, Slash/Het, Smut, Transgender, Virginal, Yoga
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-09-11
Updated: 2017-09-11
Packaged: 2018-12-26 14:32:59
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,351
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12060942
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ThomE_Gemcity_06/pseuds/ThomE_Gemcity_06
Summary: |"It's all about perception, Mark." Simon tapped the side of his nose. And if Mark took another one of Sick Boy's unifying theories to heart, then he was still a virgin.|





	Perception

**Author's Note:**

> Just my way of giving Mark a vagina, while still keeping him male, without setting this in the Omegaverse with fucking Heats and Knots. I’ve noticed while reading the books, that when it’s 3rdPOV, the phonetics are only in the speech, so I’m keeping up with that.

**- T R A I N S P O T T I N G -**

Sick Boy carefully lowered himself onto his belly on the available space ay his best mate's bed, vigilant not to upset it with his weight n wake the younger man.

Mark was trying to sleep through the worst ay his hangover, but his knotted brow gave away the losing swedge against the radge drummer. Si had to practically throw the wee cunt over his shoulder last night for a night ay partying to celebrate his twenty-third with the rest ay their mates. The gadge handled his bevvy like a fucking lassie, which was already halfway to the truth.

Sick Boy reached back n pulled the five inch, candy pink dildo from his back pocket that he'd nicked from Alison's panty drawer the last time he was over to fuck her. He decided that it was modeled after an Asian cunt n it was no wonder Ali called him up for a real fuck. His arm extended across the bed like a snake slowly creeping on its next victim—n brushed the bell-head against Mark's lightly parted lips.

Mark's tongue darted out to chase away the disturbance n Si pursed his ain to keep back the snigger. He went in again, but this time Mark turned his coupon into his pillow. Not to be deterred, Sick Boy spat a gob on the dildo head then slowly dragged it across his cheek, starting from the beauty mark high on his cheekbone, downward.

Mark gives a disgruntled moan, swatting ineffectually at it. "Fuck off, Si." He hasn't opened his eyes, but he already kens it's the bleach blond man. He turns his face further into the pillow in an attempt to ignore his mate. "Ah feel like shite, mate."

Si simply put it to his ear next, grinning. This time when Mark swiped out blindly, Sick Boy put it directly into the intersexual's path. Mark's paw wrapped around the silicone rubber. "White the fuck?" is Mark's muffled confusion.

"Mind ye ay anything?" Simon questions with a slightly strained voice.

"Si, ah'm no in the mood." He drops his hand, but Si grabs it n wraps his hand back around the shaft again.

"Work wi us here, Rents." He says, n starts moving Mark’s hand up then down, slowly at first, then slightly faster. N then he gives a low, lewd groan. Mark tenses n instantly tried to pull his hand away, but Sick Boy refused to let him go. "No yet, Mark." He pants. "Ah'm almost thaire!"

Mark’s head finally snaps up n Simon lost all his control at the look on his fucking coupon as he sketches the dildo he's been giveing a handy to. "Oi!" he shouted in disgust n throws it across his room whir it bounces off the far wall, thumps onto the floor n rolls into the dust bunnies under his dresser. "Whit the fuck, ye cunt?!" he shouts at the bleach blond who is currently writhing around on his bed in complete hysterics, his face red n tears ay laughter streaming from his eyes.

His hangover, which had been in the guise ay a prisoner with a tin cup, dragging it across the confining bars ay his skull with the constant _clink clink clink_ —has now turned into a full riot with Sick Boy's raucous howls as encouragement. He just wants the fucking cunt to stop!

So Mark flung his ailing body, in nothing but his keks, onto the man. Hand shoved into his blond tuftie, the ginger intersexual is literally attempting to smother his mate, mug shoved into the blanket. Mark is weakened by post-bevvy, but Simon is weakened by breathless laughter.

"Ye put it in ma mooth!" Mark shouted. He released the man's head to grab the hem ay Sick Boy's shirt n scrub his mouth n entire coupon with it. "Whir the fuck did ye get it? Ah better no get nae STD wi it!"

Sick Boy bucked an unexpecting Mark off n quickly pinned him to the bed. "Nipped it oaf Ali last ah wis thaire. It does her awright, thought ye could use a pick-us-up."

"If she hus that then ye obviously urnae daeing a tidy joab ay it yirself," Mark retorted.

"Like ye wid ken aboot it." Si told him. "Yir a fucking twat virgin, ain't cha?"

"Ah regret ye ivir finding oot aboot us." Mark complained, wriggling contemptuously under him.

They were fourteen, Si was at a kipover at the Renton gaff when Mark got his first period; otherwise Mark would have taken it to his fucking grave.

It was a rare genetic mutative anomaly; his folks had luck ay the fucking draw in that. It was just another fuck-you from the man up high to the Renton gene pool. Usually yin genitalia is more developed than the other, so after birth, the surgeons do surgery to cut the under developed organ out n that's that. Mark was a very rare case whir both sexual organs developed fully n adapted to their canvas. It was why Mark didn’t hold the cunt in the clouds in high regard.

Despite having a fanny between his balls n arsehole, he identified as a male otherwise. A vagina with the accompanying uterus n periods were all that was 'female' about it. He didn’t have tits like a woman, he had the body ay a man, grew facial hair like a man. He was attracted to lassies. For all intent n purpose, he is a fucking man—just yin that kin impregnate n be impregnated.

It definitely made wanking a very precarious situation for him. When he did decide to have a wank, cock only, it was with foresight n consideration. He didn’t want to somehow impregnate himself with his ain semen.

Only a handful ay people kent ay his condition, his folks (both brars now in the grave), the family doctor, Hazel, n Simon.

"Ah dae jist fucking fine." Mark managed to drive a knee into Sick Boy's ribs, breaking from his pin. They wrestled briefly, grappling, but Si got the upper hand n Mark soon found himself in a chokehold; his back hunched, his head between his chest n Si's stomach. His head pounded heatedly in the position as he tried to grapple Sick Boy's sound thighs.

"Ye oan the rag?" Si mused. "Yir grumpy this morning." N he freed an arm n reached behind the ginger, cupping his fanny through his keks in jest.

"Si!" Mark screeched, clawing at his arse.

Si rubbed him through the material, feeling heat bloom as Mark shuddered beneath him. His headache abated slightly at the brief burst ay endorphins at the twinge ay arousal at the attention, before he rammed his head into Sick Boy's gut. Si relented n Mark shoved him aside, jumping off the bed.

"Dinnae be like that," Si joked, staying where he was laid.

"How wid ye like it if ah tickled yir baws?" Mark asked angrily, realizing as soon as he said it that Sicks would definitely want his baws tickled.

Simon arched an eyebrow. "Is that an offer, Rents?"

Mark scoffed n rolled his eyes in disgust as he grabbed a pair ay jeans from his floor n slipped them on. "This is yin fanny ye'll no cream inside, Simon." He zipped up. "Like fuck ah'm guanny chance huving yir bairn or anyyin else’s fir that matter!" if he ever was gonna have a brat, it was him that would provide the cream not the eggs.

"Dinnae knock it before yiv tried it!" Si grinned after him.

"Fuck off!" Mark laughed with a shake ay his head, leaving his room. "N that dildo better be gone!"

"But it wis yir birthday present!" Simon chuckled to himself, but he got out ay bed n dug under the dresser for it. But instead ay doing as Mark asked, he tucked it under the man's pillow in case he decided to change his mind n have himself a little tickle by his lonesome.

When he got to the kitchen, Mark was at the cooker making scrambled eggs n fried tatties.

"Yid make a braw wifey, Mark." Si praised as he sat at the table n Mark served him with a droll puss.

"Fuck ye," Mark pulled the chair back n sat.

"That's the plan," Sick Boy winked, digging in.

Mark rolled his eyes, n started to eat too. "Pit a ring oan it first," was the sarcastic reply. It was auld news; once Sick Boy got over the fascination ay his best mate having a fanny, it soon turned into the goal ay fucking said mate's fanny. Sick Boy could utterly ignore the cock for the fanny that lay behind, he could compartmentalize with sex like that.

"Ah'm no a virgin," Mark finally says. "Hazel's been wi us."

"That uptight spastic?" he scoffed.

"We all huv oor traumas!" Mark defended her.

Hazel had her ain problems with sex; having to do with her father touching her when she was a wee lassie. But Mark, as intersexual, was safer with his shy sexual demeanour n none-threatening female anatomy. Despite having double the sex-drive, he was a fucking nun when it came to the actual deed. She actually took his fanny-virginity before his prick-virginity. At the start, he used to have to hide his cock n baws before she'd go near him. They'd been 'boyfriend n girlfriend' since they were seventeen. She's the only yin he's been with for either amenity. They used each other for whit they had to do n were mates otherwise, with aversions to anyone else’s prick being inside them.

Simon simply responded to that with: "It doesnae count. It hus tae be a meat injection," as Alison liked to put it, "Or it's jist like if ye fingered yirself."

"It does count," Mark replied. "If ye go wi logic like that, than ur ye saying that the lassies whae've oanly been wi other lassies ur all still virgins 'cos they've nivir hud penetrative sex wi a man?"

Sick Boy just shrugged n finished off his breakfast. "It is whit it is."

"It's wrong." Mark pointed out. "N whit aboot dildos? They're a replica ay said organ n used in the sexual act ay penetration."

"Perception, Mark." Sick Boy tapped his nose. "A real cock is flesh, blood, n come. Kin ye say the same fir a dildo? ah dinnae think so. Wi that logic, it might as well be a fucking banana ye take tae bed wi ye."

Mark was left to stare incredulously as Si pushed from the table n left the kitchen. He shook his head n went back to eating, by Simon's thesis, he was still a partial virgin.

When Mark got to the living room, Simon was already sprawled on the couch, the box on with nothing notable. Mark flopped down beside him.

"Here," Si threw something into Mark's lap before he even settled down properly. "Yir real birthday present."

Mark almost threw it away instinctively, thinking it was another fucking dildo or something, but stopped himself at the feel ay a hard plastic rectangle n cord. He looked at it in awe, Sick Boy watching him out the corner ay his eye.

He stared at in his hands, mouth hanging open n a brightening light in his eyes as he traced the round corners with his fingers, the impressed keys. It was a compact cassette player!

Mark jumped on him, giving him an excited hug n toppling them over on the couch. "This is fucking braw, Si! Ah ken ye stole it but it's best present yiv ivir given us!" he gave the man beneath him a smooch on his bleach blond hair.

"Does this mean yir appreciative enough tae let us fuck ye?" he mused, not fighting the affection.

Mark just gave a merry laugh. "Let us return the favour n ah'll think about it." It wasn’t the first time a curious thought ay getting with a gadge in the gay-way, up their arsehole, with him in the driver's seat 'cos he kent he couldn’t handle someone's knob up _his_ arse, occurred to him. Just to see, to at least try it once n ken for sure. But he could never see himself going through with it, not when he couldn’t even do it with another guy in the straight-way.

He jumped to his feet n ran to his room. "Ah'm guanny put a tape in!" music was his n Hazel's thing, the last couple ay years he'd been getting her to tape all his records on the cassette tapes, moving along with the times, so he had loads ay tapes just waiting for him to get a player.

Sick Boy's lizard gaze followed the intersexual. Mark was saying shite like that in report back to him whenever he said shite about fucking him (in the privacy ay their gaff; Simon didn’t want to think what would go down if Begbie found out that Mark wasn’t entirely male), but he kent the man would never do it, let alone make the first move.

Sick Boy took these all as the other boy's true desires, n he received them like an engraved invitation. Ey, he had every intention ay taking his mate’s cherry. Mark might think that he was feart ay his mate's twig n berries, but Sick Boy didn’t view them as a barrier. Alison had fucked him up the arse on occasion with a strapped on n it was barry, so he didn’t think he could be so against it if Mark did it, especially if he got his prick in that virginal fanny.

Mark knelt on his floor, sorting through the pile ay tapes for yin ay the several Iggy Pop's that he ken were in there. Iggy was the first that he had Hazel transfer. As he searched he actually put some thought into letting Sick Boy shag him.

Hazel had used a dildo on him a handful ay times n he really didn’t think it was all that barry. He just wasn’t into any cock but his ain. Otherwise, she used her fingers n mouth—he definitely enjoyed that better, didn’t even have to touch his prick to have a simultaneous completion.

Would it really make that much ay a difference like Simon had said? He hadn’t even realized he was giving a dildo a handy until Si had started to make lewd noises, but he was sure he would ken if it had been his mate's actual cock. He kent that Si would be a braw first lay, all the man's former n current bed mates were not shy about singing his praises n he couldn’t be that bad if they kept coming back.

But beside all that shite about having a barry time, they were best mate's n Sicks never judged the intersexual for being how he was. Si would probably just see it as a hump ay close convenience n nothing would change between them.

"Tidy!" Mark cheered as he flushed Iggy out, snatching up the tape. He jumped to his feet, n left his room with every intention ay telling the bleach blond that they really should fuck. The expression on the man's coupon was going to be exceptional, Mark kent n if he hadn’t already decided to go through with it, he wouldd have just to see Si's face.

"Hey, Si--" Mark came out his room, clicking Iggy into the slot, but when he looked up, Sick Boy was gone. "Simon?" he called, but the other man wasn’t in the bog or his room. He had vacated the premises without a word. It wasn’t that unusual so Mark just brushed it off.

Mark put the headphones on n pressed play—n Iggy blasted straight into his eardrums. Simon was even thoughtful enough to snip yin with working batteries. He couldn’t help but feel disappointed that he finally decided to shag him n the cunt does a fucking runner! He didn’t let it sour his mood but.

Still feeling a bit like shite but, his hangover still a lingering affect, he figured he'd get in some exercise, sweat the rest ay the toxin out while Si was gone. He shut off the tube n got out his mat, unrolling it on the cleared floor in the living room. It was a stretching n meditation exercise he discovered with Hazel that helped her relax enough to get sexual, n after, n Mark discovered that it did pretty well for him too.

Stripping out his jeans, he hooked the cassette player on the back ay his keks n stepped onto the mat. Usually they did it naked, but he needed somewhere to clip the player.

He stretched first, working warmth into his bevvy-stiff muscles. He inhaled with deep, even breathes, meditating to Iggy Pop's beat n lyrics, as he started through the poses, his eyes closed.

He ruminated upon Simon as slowly transitioned in his poses; easing the thought ay Si fucking him along with his body as his muscles stretched n bones cracked pleasantly, releasing tension. He let out a slow groan as his spine arched, face turned toward the ceiling, glistening chest barred. Now that he truly opened himself ay the idea, the possibility ay fucking Sick Boy, it lit something deep inside his gut.

"Too fucking right, Iggy." He mumbled to himself, releasing a breath, he changed poses. His legs were a pair ay open scissors. Bent at the waist, his torso drew parallel to his front leg. Forehead pressed against his front leg knee n his arms extended after his head, hands loose on the ground.

Sick Boy slammed the door n was about to shout for Mark, when he came from the hall n stopped at the glory ay the sight befalling before him. Mark unaware, unselfconscious was a sight to beholden. He was by no means muscular, but lean ay straight lines. The sun shone just right through the curtain, glinting ay the beads ay sweat peppered across his taut skin.

 _"It looks too good tonight... Oh, how he rides... He sees the things he knows are his... So let's ride and ride and ride..."_ Mark wriggled his hips gently as he hummed softly.

The thin white cotton keks stretched across Mark's arse, working hard to become clear n give Sick Boy his first ever sighting ay the other man. Si bit his bottom lip to hold back the low moan that wanted escape. He could fucking cream his jeans right now if he was so inclined. He resisted the urge to fucking reach out, stroke. Pull Mark's keks down right now n slid into him! His eyes fucking devoured the tantalizing flesh on display—who kent Mark Renton could look so fuckable?

Mark felt the hairs on the nape ay his neck rise n he opened his eyes, looking through his legs to see Simon standing behind him, eyes dark n roaming. Mark quickly buried the smile in his thigh before he straightened. "Eh, ah wanted tae talk tae ye," he took off the headphones n unclipped the player from his keks, setting it on the low table, "But ye wur gone whin ah came back oot."

"Aye?"

"Aye," Mark walked passed him into the kitchen for a glass ay water. Sick Boy pivoted on his heel n followed with his heavy gaze. "Whit's in the bag?" he turned n leaned back against the counter, lean lines glistening in display as he sipped his water.

"Ah am a gentleman," Si replied, "Lassies first." He set the brown paper bag on the table n striped from his jacket, hanging it on the back ay the chair.

Mark rolled his eyes. "Ah thought about whit ye said."

"Which part specifically?" Simon wondered.

Mark set the glass on the counter. "Us huving sex wi ye."

"Did ye then," Simon's brow flickered n his eyes flashed, but otherwise his coupon remained a cool mask.

Mark pursed his lips briefly to convey his disappointment at the reaction he received with the revelation. It's not like he thought he'd get cry ay congratulations or something, but definitely more than what he got. But he wasn’t going to let it deter him. With his decision ay the moment, gave him confidence. It wasn’t something he was used to, so he planned on taking advantage before he goat freaked out which he inevitably would.

"Whit's in the bag, Si?" he went n stood close to the man, palm laid flat on the tabletop close to it.

Sick Boy silently opened the paper bag n pulled out a small box, setting it on the table n sliding it over. Mark picked it up with a free hand n sketched the label; a carton ay fucking johnnies!

"Ur ye fucking messing aboot?!" Mark cried in incredulity, tossing the box back down n straightening. "How could ye huv possibly kent ah wid agree?"

Sick Boy shrugged n smirked. "Perception, Mark."

Mark's lip curled at that. "That's fucking bullshite."

The truth ay it was Sick Boy had barely been able to stop his jaw from dropping. Mark had completely taken him by surprise with the agreement to fuck. He had been so sure that he was going to have to make the first definitive move so there was no mistaking his intention to fuck the intersexual, but here Mark was, doing all the work for him. That fit him just fine.

"Whin hus that ivir stoaped us?" Simon shifted his stance n Mark found himself pressed back into the edge ay the table without the other man even touching him.

"Whit? Now?" he asked as Sick Boy cupped his cheek n the next thing Mark kent was Simon's tongue in his mouth. "Mm!" he made a sound ay surprise, grabbing Si's shoulders. "Mm..." it was followed with a sigh, his fingers moving from his shoulders into his bleach blond hair as Si was feeling up his back. Hazel never kissed him like that, by fuck.

"Protestations?" Si queried when he finally broke the snog.

"N-naw," Mark panted, his lips kiss-swollen. Si fucking lifted him on to the table, but Mark squared him off. "Yir no fucking us oan the table!"

"Christ," he huffed, but grabbed the johnnies n Mark's wrist, pulling him from the kitchen n to his bedroom. "Dinnae turn intae a lassie oan us, Rent's." He pushed the ginger onto the bed.

"Naw need tae git rough," Mark pouted n laughed at the look Sick Boy gave him. "Git oan wi it, then." he nodded at the man's body. He stripped from his keks n flung then across the room with a flick ay his foot. "Ah'm waiting,"

"Yir eager." Si rose that John Moore eyebrow ay his, the fucking yin that Mark thought about waxing off in his sleep. He laughed inwardly at the thought ay Simon without yin ay his dark brows. "Hazel no fucking ye proper?"

"It that jealousy ah doth detect?"

"Dinnae act the posh cunt, Mark. It's no very attractive," he striped from his trousers n Mark cruised the man's naked body.

He had sketched Simon's cock many times, the man had a propensity to not really give a shite n strolled around the flat naked. Mark would usually just roll his eyes n ignore it, didn’t think about it sexually until now. But the organ took on a whole different appearance now; firm, drawing on an ostentatious purple at the flood ay hot blood through the stretch ay skin.

The nerves ticked inside his chest. Why the fuck would Alison want anything to do with that wee dildo when she had Sick Boy to call on? He'll never understand. Mark opened his legs as Simon crawled onto the bed after him like a prowling beast.

Mark automatically cupped his baws.

"Whit ye daeing?" Simon wondered.

"Whit?" Mark lifted his head from the bed in confusion. "Ye want tae dae it fae behind?" he started to roll over. Laying on his stomach did tend to hide his more masculine attributes. From behind, he could truly almost be a lassie. It was the most proficient way to put Hazel at ease when she fingered or went down on him.

Sick Boy put a hand on his shoulder n pushed him back. "Hazel truly hus mucked aboot wi yir sexual discovery, husnae the cunt?" he looked back down at his covering hand. "She makes ye hide yir cock before she'll go doon oan ye?" it was both realization n offence—on both their behalves. Mark just shrugged, taking his hand back in embarrassment. "Why the fuck does the bitch no jist go wi a real bird if she's that offended by yir prick?" he was seriously outraged on his mate's behalf. Here he was, a prime piece ay sexual meat n he was just thrown to the fucking dugs ay the world who couldn’t truly appreciate what a rarity he was.

Mark was trying to see if there was a better response than a helpless shrug. If it was all he ever kent, how could he ken to want something more, better? He wasn’t really content with his spot in life, more like fixed. But before he had a chance to, the response was converted into a deep groan as Simon gave his half-chub a few deep strokes before swallowing him.

"Holy shite!" he struggled to keep his head aloft, watching Simon David Williamson go down on his cock was yin ay the hottest things Mark Renton had ever sketched in his pond life. But it was all too soon that his head dropped back n his hips starting thrusting with his mouth n hand. Simon laid his arm across his pelvis n pinned his hips.

Hand taking up the slack, Simon kissed down Mark's shaft, taking his baws in mouth, rolling them with his tongue enticing mewling noises from the man beneath him. He ran his tongue behind his sac n the next thing Simon kent, Mark was arching off the bed with a shout ay ecstasy as his baws tightened n he shot come over Si’s hand n his lower belly.

Simon rose his head, looking across the spent man. Feeling his baws tightening in his mouth was a new sensation for him. An entire cock in his mouth was a new sensation. "Whit wis that?" he wiped his covered hand on the sheets.

"Sorry," Mark panted, hands laid on his chest. "Ah cannae help it. That spot... it alweys makes us shoot."

Simon looked back down at Mark's now spent knob. The last exotic place he remembered touching was behind his baws. He stroked Mark soft baws, making his shiver lightly before stroking behind the sac.

"Ah!"

There, just as Mark cried out, Simon could feel it. There was a different texture. He rubbed the spot again n watched Mark respond as before with a growing smile. Behind the intersexual's baws was a cluster ay nerves. "It this yir clit, Rents?" he said, a spark in his eye. "Kin ah make ye come daeing jist this?"

Mark’s only response was his increasingly erratic breaths n vocal moans. Simon increased his speed further n rubbed his crotch into the edge ay the bed, not enough to make him come, just to give him some stimulation. It felt like he was ghost-fucking Mark.

Mark's cock was just starting to thicken when he orgasmed a minute later with a chocked cry. Sick Boy watched him come apart.

"Beautiful." Simon murmured. "Pure fucking beautiful, boy." He nipped at the pale flesh on the inside ay his thigh, sucking a purpled mark there. He was breaking ground n signing his kingdom.

Moisture glistened beyond the wrinkled folds ay flesh around his hole like fucking show curtains. Too fucking tempting, Sick Boy ducked his head n flicked his tongue over the folds. Mark groaned n jolted, Simon tongue-fucking his already over-sexed fanny, giving him minute-orgasmic pulses.

"Mmm!" Mark fucking writhed on the bed, yin hand grasping the sheets, the other reaching between his thighs n tangling in Simon's bleach blond tuft. His hips undulated against his prize mouth, muscled walls pulsing n lighting the fuck up. Simon tasting liquid Mark across his tongue with each lash. His wicked tongue grazing the spongy edge ay that spot inside. "Simon!" he clutched.

When Mark seemed about to rip his hair out by the roots, Simon finally pulled back n let the pleasure-agonized man be for a moment. He pulled a johnny from the fresh box that had joined Mark on the bed, licking his chin.

Sick Boy wanted to fucking bareback it so hard. If it was any other chick, he wouldn’t have given it a second thought, but if he did that to Mark, the intersexual would fucking kick him out ay his puff, no doubts. This was yin ay the rare moments he choose not to be selfish n thoughtful instead. He opened the foil package, rolling the rubber on after giving his cock a couple reassuring strokes.

Simon crawled up between his legs n up his body, nose nuzzling across his near hairless chest; pinching a nipple lightly between his teeth. "Right here, Mark. Right here." He stroked the ginger's sweating forehead, pressing their mouths together, lining himself up.

Mark had never orgasmed so many times in yin sitting, let alone once in the last six months. He didn’t think he could take anymore without going into some sort ay gratification-induced coma. But then he's arching up into Simon's hairy chest with a sharp exhale, fingers scrambling to find purchase n digging into his taut biceps as the bleach blond thrust.

There's a twinge ay pain, pressure, nothing this big has ever been this deep inside ay him before. But he quickly succumbs to the pleasure as Simon's thrusts rhythmically in long strokes, elbows supporting him. Mark's cock stiffens against Simon's pelvis, stimulated in the trap between their bodies, with auld come n new sweat.

Si's biting n nipping his neck n under his chin, his breath heaving n hot against him. It's fucking suffocating, buried in the heat n the sweat n Mark fucking loves it. The man was right, pure spot-on. This was nothing like a dildo. It was alive, it was hot, he could feel the second pulse inside him.

Mark's legs wrapped around his plunging hips, heels at the back ay Simon’s arse, urging the man deeper. "Aye, aye, aye." He chants without coherency, before the world explodes behind his eyes, starting from his crotch n beyond. "Simon!" He comes twice, hard. His prick explodes spunk between their rubbing pelvises; his fanny wets hotly around Simon, clutching around his shaft.

" _Avanti!_ " Simon cries out in completion. "Fuck, Mark!" his hot come shoots from his cock, filling the condom like a fucking pressurized canon. He jolts n jerks before he collapses ontop ay Mark, breathless, liquid, fucking bliss. It feel's like he just ejaculated his soul into that fucking johnny.

Mark doesn’t mind, his legs still locked around the man's hips as his internal orgasm continued to contract n shudder through him. It's like he's out ay his fucking body 'cos to feel this way should be beyond the realm ay possibility. His body turns to pudding n his legs slid down from Si hips, his arms fall to the bed at his sides n right now he cannot think beyond himself, his frame.

Sick Boy rolled off him, taking his full johnny off, tying it n tossing it with all the other trash that adorned his nightstand. He grabbed the corner ay the sheet n wipes Marks spunk from his stomach, even tidies Rents up a bit.

Mark lay in a semi-orgasmic state n Simon was feeling pretty smug with himself as he lit a fag n took a drag. Course with the cunt's previous sex life Si bet that even Spud could have given Mark orgasmic bliss. But naw, the only yin who'd be fucking Rents was him.

He's almost through the fag by the time Mark shows some fucking life, giving a low, satisfied moan as he stretched blissfully.

Mark rolled over, propping himself on his best mate's chest n taking the fag from his fingers n taking a drag himself. Looking utterly n thoroughly fucked. He exhaled the smoke, cheek laying against him. "Kin we dae that again?" was the first thing he wondered.

Simon's chuckle rumbled through his chest. "Gies us a minute tae get stiff again, eh? Mibbe ye kin take yir turn."

He laid there for a minute, scoobied. Then he got it. "Yid let us dae ye in the arse?" Mark rose his head surprise. He was utterly taken back by the offer.

Sicks’ cheeks pinked under Mark's stare n he tried a casual shrug that acted just a wee nervous n self-conscious. "That's whit kicked this whole thing off, like."

"Wow, Si." Mark murmured, reaching across to put out the fag. "Yiv done it before?"

"Wi Ali," he admitted.

"Alison hus a dick?" he sat up, wincing slightly.

"Whit? Naw," Sicko almost choked on his tongue at Mark's wide-eyed coupon. "Ur ye mental? she did us wi a strap-on."

"Aw," Mark flushed with embarrassment. He rubbed his nose. "N ye-- ye liked it?"

Simon fortified his chin. "Aye, it wis barry."

Mark was quiet for a long moment, eyes a wee glazed. Sick Boy turned on his side, head propped on his elbow, watching his bed mate.

"Ah kin try," Mark finally said lowly, "If ye want us tae. But yir no putting it in _ma_ arse, likes."

Simon gave his head a shake. "Nivir done that before," he admitted.

Mark's brow flickered in surprise. "Yiv never done it in the arse? But yir always oan aboot going in lassies puckers."

"Course ah done it tae a lassie's arse!" he was offended. "Nivir done it tae a guy."

"It cannae be that different," Mark reasoned.

"Mibbe easier fir gadges—n better feeling." He explained.

"Aw, aye." Mark's coupon lightened. "So am ah the first gadge yiv done it wi?" he grinned.

Simon smirked. "That's pitting it loosely like, eh."

"Yi played wi ma prick. Ye fucking did us, Si. Ah'm a guy, it counts!" Mark protested.

"Ah pit it in yir fanny, no yir arse." The smirk spread. "Perception, Mark, ma dear."

"Aw, fuck ooaf wi that shite!" Mark shoved his shoulder, putting him on his back as he chuckled at the intersexual's outrage. "Ah'll dae ye in the arse awlight, then ye kin say yiv been wi a fucking _guy_ like us." He grabbed the tube spotted before n a fresh johnny from the stand.

Si spread his knees with a small amused smile as Mark settled between them like an eager kid. Had he turned the intersexual into a sex maniac? Or was he seeing Mark for how he truly was when he didn’t hide away from himself?

Mark hunkered down between Sick Boy's bent knees, breath brushing against the skin as he opened the lube n coated several fingers. He kissed n stroked Si thighs, working his way in, before spreading the bleach blond's arse cheeks. He thought about rimming him, like Simon had tongue-fucked his fanny, but was sure it would taste like shite (no matter how clean Si was), n that was just a turn-off he couldn’t handle.

"Pretty tidy, Si." Mark told him.

Simon snorted n was about to retort with something like _doss_ _cunt_ when he felt Mark's cold lube-coated finger rub his pucker before pushing a finger through. He inhaled sharply, eyes shutting briefly, feeling the mild burn that accompanied the first breach.

A gentle hand on his thigh, Mark carefully watched Simon's expression as he pushed his finger in fully, before drawing back again. Mark continued torturously slow n Si couldn’t stand it any longer.

He opened his eyes. "Ah'm no guannae fucking break."

So the ginger picked up the pace. He felt awkward just pumping his finger so Mark decided that if Si could handle it then so could he n licked n sucked on his baws as he worked his finger in n out ay the man, feeling Si's prick slowly stiffen at the stimulation against his forehead. A micro-indication from Si n Mark put his second finger in.

Mark's finger's brushed against something n Simon made a deliciously lewd sound, fingers pushed into his ain bleach blond tufty.

"That yir prostate, Si?" Mark wondered innocently n with glee. "Kin ah make ye come wi jist this?" he repeated the bleach blond's earlier sentiment.

"Don't ye fucking dare!" but any authority the statement might have held was undercut by the mewl as Mark stroked him again.

"Yir so fucking hot right now, Si." Mark sunk his teeth lightly into his hairy thigh. "Keep ye in this bed firivir. Ma ain Sex Boy. Wid ye like that?" n he wrapped his lips around the head ay his cock, finger working in n out ay him. He added a third finger, working him open further.

Si moaned his name, somehow managing to writhe against Mark's fingers n thrust into his mouth at the same time. It was a fucking trip to have Simon David Williamson writhing in pleasure beneath him.

"Cannae wait any more," Mark whined, grinding his eager prick into the mattress.

"Fuck, dae it." Simon ordered, grasping his cock n stroking as Mark took his fingers back n quickly rolled the johnny on, making sure to slather it with lube.

He leaned over Simon much like the man had done with him, pushing Si's knees up to get him open as his prick lined with the glistening, stretched pucker.

"Fucking perceive ma prick up yir hole why dinnae ye?" Mark declared in good humour, slowly pushing into his mate with a groan. Fucking barry indeed, like quite a few other things.

f

**- T R A I N S P O T T I N G -**


End file.
